Entre la Vida y la Muerte
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Dos personas que se aman, un destino cruel les aguarda. Un fic mas sobre Milo de Escorpion. No olviden dejar sus reviews n.n


**_ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE_**

- Nira... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - dijo Milo preocupado y asustado al mismo tiempo

El chico de ojos azul claro y cabello azul oscuro tenía en sus brazos a una mal herida caballero dorado femenino. La chica se había interpuesto en un ataque mortal que se dirigía al caballero de escorpión lanzado por un guerrero de Demeter, quien había muerto poco después de ejecutarlo. Esa misma mañana, Nira y Milo habían tenido una fuerte discusión debido a que la chica se sentía menospreciada por él y habían quedado en muy malos términos, tanto, que ninguno de los dos quería ir a aquella peligrosa misión con el otro pero eso era algo que a ambos no les correspondía decidir. Ahora, Milo estaba realmente mal puesto que se sentía responsable de lo que le había pasado a Nira y lo peor era que muy posiblemente no pudiera disculparse con ella. Acarició la mascara que cubría su rostro pero en el acto, esta se cuarteó en varias partes y todas cayeron al suelo, dejando al descubierto su rostro y sorprendiendo al joven caballero. Se le quedó mirando por un largo rato, admirando la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba y lo bella que se veía, más de lo que él mismo se la había imaginado en todos esos años que tenía conociéndola.

De pronto sintió algo líquido y caliente en la mano que tenia en la espalda de la amazona. Una extraña sensación de miedo y preocupación recorrió todo su cuerpo ya que eso solo podía ser una cosa y era grave. Milo se miró la mano y vio que estaba completamente roja y que bajo esta había un pequeño charco de sangre. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él y es que se suponía que el helicóptero que los había llevado a ese desolado lugar en la isla de Andros ya se había tardado en recogerlos. El verla así le trajo recuerdos de cuando la había conocido hacia ya siete años, en el coliseo...

_Flashback_

_Un importante combate se llevaba a cabo en el centro del monumental coliseo que se encontraba en el centro del Santuario. La batalla era entre dos chicas que aspiraban a la armadura dorada femenina de Escorpión y ambas estaban dispuestas a darlo todo por ella, incluso su propia vida__. Una de ellas tenía el cabello pelirrojo hasta la cadera y la otra lo tenía negro hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta. Los que se habían encontrado entrenando antes de que ese combate diera inicio, ahora estaban alrededor de ellas esperando a que la pelea continuara, ese combate era muy parejo pero todo parecía indicar que la chica de cabello negro ganaría la batalla puesto que era la que llevaba la ventaja, la otra ya estaba algo golpeada y cansada_

_- Este será tu fin, la armadura me pertenece - dijo la chica de cabello negro muy confiada - deberías de saberlo ya, Nira_

_- No, eso no es cierto, Kassandra__, aun no es tiempo para decir que la armadura es tuya... este combate es solo de entrenamiento_

_- No me importa... todo indica que yo soy la elegida para usarla - Kassandra elevó su cosmo, dispuesta a lanzar un ataque; Nira hizo lo mismo - y ahora veras porque lo digo_

_- Eso ya lo veremos_

_Por un momento, ninguna de las chicas hizo __ningún movimiento, solo se dedicaban a concentrarse para así elevar al máximo su cosmo y lanzar su poderoso ataque que muy posiblemente daría fin a esa batalla_

_- ¡LA FURIA DEL ESCORPIÓN! - grito Kassandra_

_- ¡RELAMPAGO DE ANTARES! - gritó Nira_

_Ambas técnicas chocaron en el centro de ambas, explotando casi de inmediato. Cuando se disipo un poco el humo, las dos se dirigieron una contra la otra para iniciar una campal batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que Kassandra tenia indudablemente la ventaja, ya que no paraba de propinarle fuertes golpes a Nira por todo el cuerpo concentrándose mas por golpearla en el estomago. Cuando vio que salía sangre por debajo de la mascara de Nira, Kassandra le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que la lanzó a varios metros lejos de ella, cayendo entre los curiosos que veían la pelea. De entre ellos salio una mujer alta de larga cabellera lacia azul celeste que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y portaba una armadura dorada que tenia el casco en forma de escorpión_

_- Muy bien Kassandra, has mejorado bastante en este mes - dijo ella - si sigues así es muy seguro que tu seas la futura amazona dorada de __Escorpio_

_- Gracias, maestra - Kassandra hizo una reverencia, la maestra volteo a ver a Nira quien aun seguía en el suelo y después volteo la cabeza hacia los demás que se encontraban en el coliseo_

_- Y ustedes... no la ayuden_

_- S-sí - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo_

_La amazona dorada dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la salida del coliseo, siendo seguida por una feliz y orgullosa de si misma Kassandra mientras que todos en el coliseo se dispersaban por todo el lugar sin dejar de mirar a la chica que aun yacía en el suelo... excepto uno que aun seguía ahí y que se acercó a ella, hincándose en el suelo_

_- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó él, Nira con mucho esfuerzo logró hincarse_

_- Si, estoy bien - Nira hizo una pausa - no deberías estar aquí, mi maestra dijo que no me ayudaran_

_- Bueno... ella no es mi maestra, así que no tengo que obedecerla_

_- Pero es amazona dorada - dijo Nira algo asombrada por la actitud del chico_

_- Lo sé, pero..._

_- ¡MILO! - gritó alguien desde la entrada del coliseo, el chico volteo hacía allá_

_- Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir - Milo se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie - Nos vemos_

_Milo se fue corriendo hacia el hombre que lo esperaba mientras que Nira solo observaba como se alejaba_

_Después de eso pasaron dos años en el que Milo no la había visto hasta el día en el que por fin consiguió la armadura dorada de Escorpio después de derrotar a su maestro en una emocionante y difícil batalla. Cuando el combate finalizo le pareció haberla visto entre la multitud pero en un momento en que desvió la mirada la perdió de vista aunque no le prestó mucha atención, tal vez había sido otra chica con el mismo color de cabello. No volvió a pensar en ella durante dos años en los que solamente se concentraba en seguir entrenando para perfeccionar sus técnicas y habilidades y cumplir con las misiones que le eran encomendadas. Un día en el que lo único que pensaba y quería era descansar después de un agotador día de pelear contra sus compañeros a forma de entrenamiento, escuchó un extraño ruido dentro del templo que custodiaba. Se dirigió en silencio hacia el cuarto en el que dormía y sin ver quien era y sin darle ninguna oportunidad de que explicara que hacía allí; tomó al intruso desprevenido por la espalda, colocando su brazo en el cuello_

_- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Milo sin soltarle_

_- Soy... tu nueva compañera - respondió el intruso como pudo, Milo le estaba aplicando mucha fuerza sobre el cuello_

_- ¿Qué? - dijo Milo desconcertado; no esperaba una compañera aun, además el patriarca no le había dicho nada al respecto_

_- ¿Qué no te... dijeron nada? - preguntó ella mientras intentaba safarse del fuerte brazo del caballero, pero Milo seguía sin acabar de digerir__ la noticia - no puedo respirar_

_- Lo siento - Milo la soltó y la chica tosió mientras se cogía el cuello_

_- ¿Ya no me recuerdas, verdad? - Milo se le quedó mirando por un momento, se le hacia extrañamente conocida, ese cabello rojo ya lo había visto antes y la voz se le hacia algo familiar pero no lograba ubicarla_

_- No - respondió al fin - te me haces conocida pero... no logro recordar donde te he visto antes_

_- En el coliseo... hace cuatro años... tu fuiste el único que se atrevió a ayudarme ¿aun no me recuerdas?_

_Milo se quedó sorprendido, si su memoria andaba bien era la chica que había recibido una buena golpiza en un combate de entrenamiento contra Kassandra, la favorita para convertirse en la amazona dorada de Escorpio. Su expresión de asombro rápidamente pasó a una leve sonrisa, le alegraba el hecho de que ella hubiese obtenido la armadura, Kassandra no era de su agrado y ella le había caído muy bien ese día_

_- Ya te recuerdo... tú nombre es Nira sí mal no recuerdo¿no?_

_- Si, ese es mi nombre... por cierto, no pude agradecerte ese día_

_- No te preocupes - hizo una pausa - elige una cama_

_- ¿No hay... otro cuarto? - preguntó Nira decepcionada_

_- No_

_- ¿En cual duermes tu?_

_- En esa - respondió señalando la que se encontraba a la izquierda_

_- Entonces yo dormiré en esta_

_Rápidamente pasaron tres años. Hacia pocos días les habían encomendado ir a una región desolada en la isla Andros ya que al parecer había problemas con un guerrero de Demeter en ese lugar. Un día antes de partir, Milo se encontraba platicando con Camus sobre su misión de mañana_

_- ¿No crees que eso es subestimarla? - preguntó Camus_

_- No... Además yo puedo contra él_

_- No lo sabes, nunca te le has enfrentado_

_- Lo sé, solo no quiero que venga conmigo_

_- ¿Acaso te estorbaría? - preguntó Nira visiblemente enojada desde la entrada de la cocina_

_- Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo en mi templo - dijo Camus - nos vemos_

_Camus salió de ahí, pasando a un lado de Nira pero esta no le prestó la más mínima atención, estaba enfocada solo en Milo. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron viendo_

_- Así que no quieres que vaya - dijo Nira rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había cernido sobre la cocina_

_- No, no quiero - Milo se dispuso a salir de ahí pero fue detenido del brazo por la amazona cuando pasó a su lado_

_- ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso temes que te estorbe? - preguntó sin dejar de mirar al frente, Milo no contestó - si es eso¿verdad? - levantó la voz - crees que lo único que voy a hacer es estorbarte_

_- No_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Simplemente no quiero que vayas_

_- Pues que crees, Milo... voy a ir... te guste o no_

_Se voltearon a ver y Milo se veía bastante serio mas no molesto mientras que la mascara impedía que él viera el rostro de Nira. Milo se safó de la mano de la chica y se fue de ahí, dejándola sola en el templo de Escorpio._

_Al día siguiente, Nira no encontraba su armadura por ningún lado, la buscó en todos los lugares posibles pero no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Cuando se cansó de buscarla fue con Milo quien se encontraba en el pasillo del templo_

_- Milo... ¿no has visto mi armadura? - preguntó ella algo apenada_

_- No - respondió él, ella se le quedó viendo hasta que el desvió la mirada_

_- ¡Me la escondiste! - exclamó__ enojada - ¡fuiste capaz de escondérmela!... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto?_

_- ¡Porque no quiero que vayas¡por eso!_

_- ¿A que le temes, Milo?... ¿A que vaya a ser una carga?_

_- No_

_- Entonces dime porque me haces esto... ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?_

_- ¡Por que no quiero que te suceda nada! - Nira se le quedó viendo por un momento pero poco después lo abofeteo_

_- No vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa - dijo enojada - ¡No vuelvas a mentirme con algo así!, Milo... ¡No es la primera vez que voy a una misión contigo y nunca te habías comportado así antes! Dime... ¡¿Dónde esta?!_

_Milo se fue al otro extremo del templo, perdiéndose entre las columnas y cuando apareció traía en su mano una caja dorada igual que la de él, solo que esta tenía grabado el símbolo de la feminidad en una esquina. La dejó caer frente a ella y se fue de ahí, sin decir una palabra. Durante el recorrido a través de las doce casas, Milo no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en su templo y que realmente se lo merecía al actuar sin pensar, solo esperaba que no sucediera nada allá y que solo fuera un falso presentimiento esa sensación que sentía desde el día de ayer. Cuando llegó al coliseo se dirigió directamente hacía el helicóptero que se encontraba en el centro y que lo llevaría a ese desconocido lugar, recargándose en este para esperarla. Por una extraña razón se vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando la conoció, lo bien que le había caído ese día y lo mucho que esperaba volver a verla pronto. La presencia de Nira en el lugar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se veía tan bien con su armadura dorada puesta que le daban ganas de ver su rostro y corroborar si sus ojos eran o no de color, como él se los imaginaba desde hacía cuatro años. Durante el viaje de tres horas no se dirigieron la palabra, solo se dispusieron a ver por la ventana, uno a cada lado. Al llegar a Andros se fueron al lugar indicado por el patriarca en silencio, ensimismados tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de la presencia enemiga que se encontraba a sus espaldas sino hasta que esta los atacó, ambos voltearon hacia atrás y Milo, con un movimiento rápido, empujó a Nira a un lado y se cubrió del golpe, siendo empujado hacia atrás. Después, el caballero se dirigió al guerrero comenzando así una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en la que Milo no dejaba que Nira participara y eso la molestó bastante. En uno de los golpes que se lanzaron ambos fueron lanzados lejos del otro y eso fue aprovechado por el guerrero de Demeter para reunir toda su cosmoenergía y así lanzársela al caballero dorado que discutía con la amazona, aun a costa de su vida_

_- Nira, ya te dije que no te molestes, yo puedo contra él - decía Milo quien ya empezaba a enojarse sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas_

_- Yo no vine aquí solo a verte a pelear... vine a... ¡Cuidado!_

_Nira tomó a Milo de los brazos y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó a un lado, cayendo este al suelo, mientras que la chica ya no tuvo tiempo de protegerse del ataque del guerrero, recibiendo el golpe de lleno y siendo aventada contra la pared de una alta montaña que se encontraba en ese lugar. El guerrero cayó al suelo inmediatamente después mientras que Milo aun no podía ver muy bien a causa del polvo que había sido provocado por el ataque, aunque eso no le impedía buscar a Nira ya que estaba preocupado por ella_

_- ¡Nira! - gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta y tosió a causa del polvo que ya comenzaba a disiparse - ¡Nira!... Ni... - Milo logró distinguirla tirada boca abajo en el suelo, a varios metros de él. Se asustó al verla y se dirigió corriendo a ella..._

_Fin del Flashback_

- Mi...lo - dijo Nira quien muy apenas podía hablar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Nira - dijo Milo, ella abrió los ojos y vio que eran negros, él siempre se los había imaginado azules o verdes. Nira sonrió levemente

- Estas bien... eso me alegra

- Sí... estoy bien - Milo sintió un nudo en la garganta por verla en ese estado, estaba demasiado pálida, su boca se veía blanca de lo seca que estaba y se podía ver un poco de sangre en la comisura de los labios - no debiste hacerlo

- No quería... que te pasara nada... además... velo por el lado positivo... ya no habrá nadie... que te estorbe

- Tu no me estorbas, Nira - una lagrima salió de los azules ojos de Milo - como puedes pensar eso

- Siempre he sentido eso

- Pues eres una tontita al pensar eso - dijo Milo intentando sonreír pero no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima más que resbaló libremente por su rostro y cayendo en la mejilla de Nira

- Estas... llorando... nunca creí que te vería llorar - dijo Nira sorprendida, Milo sonrió con tristeza

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo - hubo un momento de silencio en el que solamente se miraron

- No quiero morir - dijo Nira con voz quebrada, rompiendo el silencio

- No vas a morir... tu no vas a morir - Milo acarició su rostro y eso la sorprendió un poco

- Voy a tener que matarte... has... - Nira se quejó del dolor - has visto mi rostro

- Si, he visto tu rostro y por eso no puedes morir... tienes que...

- Pero yo no podría hacerlo - lo interrumpió - desde ese día en el coliseo... yo... me sentí incapaz de hacerte daño - Milo se sorprendió al escucharla - ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo... como olvidarlo

- Sabes... desde ese día quedé prendada de tu mirada - Milo se sorprendió, no esperaba escuchar algo así; Nira tosió un poco - tu aun eras aprendiz, al igual que yo y cada vez que tenía oportunidad... caminaba por el santuario para ver si te veía en algún lado - ella volvió a toser

- Ya no sigas, Nira, te harás daño

- No... Quiero decírtelo... porque sé que no habrá otra oportunidad

- Claro que habrá otra oportunidad... tu no vas a morir porque eres una mujer muy fuerte, la mas fuerte que conozco

- Yo no soy fuerte, Milo... solo aparento serlo

- Claro que lo eres

- No... no lo soy... así que déjame terminar, por favor - Nira se le quedó viendo por un momento, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y eso la aterraba, no quería dejar de ver esos ojos azul turquesa que le inspiraban tanta tranquilidad y paz, todavía no - Cuando supe que habías conseguido la armadura dorada de escorpión... hubo una razón mas para obtener la mía... tú. No había día en el que no pensara en ti y eso me daba fuerza y coraje para seguir adelante cuando mi autoestima se venia abajo y sentía que ya no podría mas. Cuando finalmente pase la prueba final... y la obtuve... el hecho de haberla obtenido no fue lo que me hizo totalmente feliz... eso solo fue una parte... lo que me hizo realmente feliz fue el hecho de que estaría contigo... y observaría esos ojos cada vez que yo quisiera - Nira volvió a toser, esta vez la tos fue mas prolongada y brusca llegando a vomitar sangre, lo que asustó mucho Milo

- ¡Nira!

- No quiero morir, Milo, no quiero - incontables lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los negros ojos de Nira y de los azules ojos de Milo también - Milo... ¿Dónde estas? - Nira ya no podía ver nada

- Aquí estoy Nira, sigo aquí - dijo Milo con la voz quebrada y tomó la mano derecha de Nira

- Milo... quiero seguir viendo tus ojos... quiero seguir escuchándote... quiero seguir contigo

- Y lo harás Nira... seguirás conmigo por mucho tiempo más

El sonido de un helicóptero acercarse hizo que Milo apartara su mirada de la chica y la dirigiera hacia donde provenía el sonido. El caballero se quedó ahí con ella hasta que los soldados se acercaron a ellos con una camilla. Milo colocó a Nira en esta y se dirigieron al helicóptero, siendo atendida de inmediato y despegando al instante rumbo al Santuario

- Quédate conmigo, Milo - dijo Nira soñolienta, sin soltarle la muñeca

- No te preocupes, aquí estaré a tu lado - Milo le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo - descansa

Nira cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida mientras que Milo se quedó a su lado durante el resto del viaje. Al llegar al Santuario se dirigieron rápidamente a la fuente de Athena, que era el lugar a donde eran llevados los caballeros heridos en batalla y era el único sitio del santuario que contaba con bastante vegetación ya que se decía que el cosmo de Athena se enfocaba mas a este lugar con el fin de que los heridos sanaran mas pronto. Cuando Milo se disponía a entrar a dicho lugar fue detenido por una sacerdotisa

- Espere aquí, por favor

La sacerdotisa dio media vuelta y entró a la fuente mientras que Milo miraba impotente como se alejaban con Nira postrada en la camilla luchando por sobrevivir. Se sentó en las escaleras que daban acceso a la fuente y se quedó preocupado mirando el suelo. Dos horas después salió la sacerdotisa que lo había detenido y Milo se levantó de inmediato al verla, dirigiéndose a ella

- ¿Cómo esta? - preguntó el caballero realmente preocupado y la sacerdotisa solo bajó la mirada y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro

- Se hizo cuanto se pudo, pero ella... estaba realmente mal... solo se logró darle un poco mas de tiempo

- ¿Qué? - dijo Milo sin salir de su asombro, el tiempo se había detenido para él

- Estaba totalmente destrozada por dentro... lo siento pero no sobrevive la noche

- Debe... debe de estar bromeando... - una lagrima rodó por su mejilla - debe de ser una broma

- Me gustaría que fuera así, pero no lo es - la sacerdotisa hizo una pausa - ahorita esta despierta... aproveche para despedirse de ella... no todos tienen esa oportunidad

Milo se fue corriendo rumbo a la habitación en la que se encontraba, dejando a la sacerdotisa sola. Al entrar no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al verla acostada con los ojos cerrados en la cama con la mascarilla de oxigeno puesta y, sin dejar de mirarla, se sentó en un banco que se encontraba al lado de la cama

- Nira - le habló, ella abrió lentamente los ojos

- Milo... perdóname

- No, no hay nada que perdonarte... tu no has hecho nada malo... soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón

- Milo - dijo Nira un tanto asombrada

- Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, especialmente en estos dos días

- Claro que te perdono, Milo, ya no te preocupes por eso - por un momento se quedaron viendo, sin decir nada - Milo... hay algo que siempre te he querido decir pero... no había tenido el valor de hacerlo

- Dime Nira¿Qué pasa?

- Sabes... desde el día en el que te conocí siempre soñé con estar contigo y ser algo más... que amigos, pero estaba segura que tú no pensabas igual y por eso nunca te lo dije

- Nira

- Desde ese día me enamore de ti, de tu mirada, de tu sonrisa, de tu voz y te lo digo ahora porque sé que no podré hacerlo jamás y no quería morir con este sentimiento dentro... aunque sé... que tu no sientes lo mismo

- Eso no es cierto, Nira - ella lo miró sorprendida - yo también siento lo mismo por ti... eres una chica muy bella y era imposible no enamorarme de ti

- Milo... no quiero morir... a pesar de que sé que al ser una amazona puedo morir, no quiero... aun no... Quiero estar mas tiempo contigo... quiero seguir viéndote... es muy poco el tiempo que tengo conviviendo contigo que aun no es suficiente

- Yo tampoco quiero que mueras, Nira - una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla

- Milo... te amo

- Yo también te amo, Nira

Milo acercó su cara a la de ella, le quitó la mascarilla y se besaron; después él se la volvió a colocar, cogiendo su mano derecha entre las de él

- Prométeme que seguirás adelante, Milo, y que nunca me olvidaras

- Te lo prometo, Nira

- Y recuerda... que te... amo - Milo sintió como la mano de Nira que lo cogía con fuerza se aflojaba

- Y yo a ti, Nira, y yo a ti - Nira cerró los ojos y su cabeza se ladeó completamente hacia Milo. El caballero se le quedó viendo sorprendido e incontables lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus azules ojos

- ¿Nira? - no obtuvo respuesta - Nira... ¡Nira!... ¡NIRA!

Milo comenzó a llorar, escondiendo su cara en el colchón de la cama. Estaba totalmente destrozado y es que la persona que mas había amado en su vida acababa de fallecer frente a él y por protegerlo y lo peor era que en ese instante se acababa de enterar de que esa persona sentía lo mismo por él. Comenzó a odiarse por no haberle dicho lo mucho que la amaba, había desaprovechado tres años de su vida en los que bien pudo decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

_**FIN**_


End file.
